This invention relates to fuel processing apparatus for diesel engines. In recent years the quality of available diesel fuel has deteriorated, due to several factors, and the presence of water, waxes, heavier components and particulate materials has created problems in engine operation and starting. Some of these problems are particularly severe where the engine must be operated intermittently in low ambient temperatures.
An important object of the invention is to provide an improved unitary fuel processor assembly which is effective not only to provide a desired degree of heating of the fuel from a waste heat source, but which also incorporates a readily replaceable built-in filter element in heat conductive communication with heated portions of the apparatus, thereby reducing the tendency of wax crystals to plug the filter element.
A related object is to provide such an improved fuel processor assembly wherein the fuel filter element may be of either the spin-on or the drop-in type.
A further object is to provide such an improved fuel processing device having a transparent bottom portion which functions as a sediment bowl for water and particulate material, and which is interchangeable with transparent sections of different lengths to vary the capacity of the unit as may be desired to adapt the unit for engines of varying rates of fuel consumption.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.